Half Way Across The World
by Vinnies-Angel
Summary: Sequel to Their Secret Life.... Also slash. I finally got back on track. Anyway- Will they get back together, fight, or.... I don't know. Or what?
1. Chapter 1

Only a few months ago was I writing about what I wanted to tell Charlie, how to tell Charlie, but that's all over now. I don't even know how he and I were good together, I mean, we're best friends, not lovers.

Who the hell am I trying to kid. I love that man, and he loves me, we're just having some problems. Right? Problems? Ah!!! I want you back Charlie!

I have been trying since the night he left me to get him back. I've done everything I could think of. From sending him notes, to talking to him face to face, from telling Luis to tell him….. He doesn't want to listen. I can barely get a glance from him now. My life's a living hell without that man. How can I love him so much?.....

                                                                                                                             ~Adam~

He read over his last passage, rereading and rereading, not being able to see where he went wrong in trying to get Charlie back. "Guy?" Adam asked looking over to the other side of the empty room. That's right, Guy didn't live with him anymore, and he was on his own in L. A.  

Adam reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the phone off the cradle it laid on; he punched in the now familiar numbers.

"Hello?" The person on the other side of the line picked up.

"Jarred…" The voice was chocked.

"Adam? Is that you?" Jarred asked quickly.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong, man?" Jarred asked, the concern in his voice ringing through Adam's ears. 

"Where did I go wrong, Jarred? What did I do that would make him stop loving me?" Adam asked chocking on every word he spoke. He brought his right hand to his eyes, wiping them as best as he could.

"Adam…" Jarred sighed. "Listen to me, okay?" He waited for Adam's response before continuing. "You did nothing wrong, baby bro. You love him and that's all you can do. And he still loves you..." He waited for the question he knew would come.

"How do you know?" Adam asked, crying harder now, almost near sobs. 

"Because I can see it in his face." Jarred said.

"You can what?" Adam asked. That was the different from Jarred's normal answer 'Because you're both in love.'

"Because I'm looking him in the eye as we speak." Adam dropped the phone onto the cradle and ran to his computer, quickly booking the reservation for a flight to New York where his brother was.

Adam grabbed a few belongings, basically his sneakers, keys, and wallet. He ran out the door still trying to put his sneakers on, tripping on the steps to get to the ground floor of his apartment building. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and called Jesse, asking him to look after his pets, Jesse said he would and hung up after double checking that he had the key to Adam's apartment. 

------------**********

"What happened?" The sniffs came closer and closer together, signaling that the man was about to break into tears.

"He hung up." Jarred answered. "Charlie, don't worry. I'm glad you came to me, and I know, I know, that my brother will be here later today. So what do you say, instead of me letting you mope around, we go pick up my brother things he will need."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked using a tissue from the box next to him to clear his nose and wipe his cheeks.

"This is my brother, Charlie. He probably just ran out of the house with his shoes, wallet, and keys, he'll need something if he's going to be in New York for a while." Jarred smiled at him when Charlie broke into a small laugh. 

"Let's go." Charlie sniffed one last time before following Jarred out of the dorm room. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

A.N. Okay, so I'm getting back into the Ducks trend. It took me a while, but I'm back and at full force, well maybe not full force, but I'm working on it! Anyway, I started this sequel not the way I wanted it before, so I deleted it and now, finally came up with an idea I could use. I know it's been a while but I think I remember how to do this now….. Bye!

~*Angel*~

P.S. Thanks to melody, the author of two of my favorite stories (realization and us against the world {sequel to realization}) for making me promise to write the sequel when she wrote the 20th chapter to realization. More like I said I would and she agreed, but whatever. She held up her end by getting that chapter up and now I hold up mine by writing the sequel, though it is very short as of yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam sat in the uncomfortable airport chair, waiting for his flight to arrive. He thought about what he would say when he arrived at the JFK airport. How would he get to his brother's apartment in the city? Questions that were unanswered plagued his mind. 

"Excuse me, ma'am." Adam said to the woman who was sitting beside him. She looked up and smiled slightly, showing she was listening to him. "Do you have any paper?" He questioned.

"Why, yes I do, young man. Here you go." She said pulling a small book out of her carry-on. It was filled with lines that were spaced closely together, her name imprinted on the inside cover. 

"Thank you, Virginia Samolson." He said.

"You're quite welcome, …." She said, leaving out his name.

"Banks." He shook his head smiling at his old nickname. "Adam Banks." He laughed with her.

"Just return it before we land in New York. Don't be afraid to take as much paper as you need, Adam." Virginia said and went back to her knitting before Adam could respond. 

He pulled his pen out of his pocket and opened the book to an empty page. He needed to vent, needed to write something about what was going through his mind or what he would say to Charlie.

_Dear Charlie,_

_            It's been a few months since we last spoke, I couldn't even congratulate you at graduation. I wanted to ask you a million questions then, but those escape me now._

_            What did I do wrong? Was it something I said that made you never come back? _

A tear dropped off his face and onto the words below him. "God." He sighed, looking up towards the ceiling for help in controlling his emotions.

_            I know what I did. I said those five painful words. Their so painful that I can barely breath when I repeat those words to myself. I wish I never said them, but it's too late, a person can never change the past, only the future._

_            So I ask you, as I have many times before, forgive me Charlie Conway. You are my heart, my soul, I can't live without you._

_                                                                                    Love,_

_                                                                                       Adam Mathew Banks_

Adam turned to Virginia after ripping out what he wrote. He handed her back the book and thanked her. "If you don't mind me asking," Virginia said, "what was it that you wrote?" 

"Um… A forgive me letter." Adam said.

"Who would need to forgive you?" She asked.

"My ex-boyfriend." He said.

"Oh, is she what made you cry?" Virginia reached up and stroked his cheek, removing the streaks that remained from his tears.

"No, I was Him that made me cry." He looked back at her. Her face hardened and she removed her hand.

"Thank you for returning the book. Now, if you'll excuse me." She said and stood, taking her purse and walking away. She was small, and hunched a little, old age showing in her face, her hair as white as the snow with gray showing.

"Everyone's thinking is different." Adam whispered to himself. He didn't take it personally, she would have done that to anyone, but it hurt the chances of someone who was gay to be accepted in the world.

---------------_______________*******************

Charlie walked back into Jarred's apartment, throwing the bags he was carrying on the bed in Jarred's spare room. He walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Jarred asked walking into the room after him.

"I don't think I can face him." He whispered, his hands covering his face.

"Charlie." Jarred sighed sitting next to Charlie. "You can."

"I'm not ready to, Jarred. I'm going to stand there, while he tells me how sorry he is and I'm going to take him back. I'm not strong enough when I'm around him, I'm just going to say okay, and that's that." Charlie explained. 

"I'll be here and if you need help, turn to me, Charlie. I know how convincing Adam can be. And I know how much you love him. If you say you're not ready to take him back, tell him that. Tell him that you just want to talk to him again. I'm sure you miss his friendship." Jarred smiled lifting Charlie's chin upward so he looked at him.

"I do, and all I want is to talk to him again, I'm really not ready for a relationship again, he and I couldn't even make our first last more than four days." Charlie smiled back shyly.

"Do what you want. Just know that Adam loves you and whatever you say he'll understand. He just wants you in his life again." Jarred opened his arms and Charlie fell in them, crying his heart out.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**{Meme-Ann} Thanks for reading, and I'm starting the third chapter for our story, I'll send it to you soon.**

**{crazy4nc128} So glad I made you feel better, j/k. Anyway, thanks for reading, I wouldn't be posting if you hadn't posted realization. Now, get better so you can post more to Us Against The World!**

**So now that you've read, please review. Bye, guys!**

**~*Angel*~**

**P.S. A question I was just wondering. Has anyone ever wondered if one of the Ducks (the people who played them in the movies) came to this fan fiction section and read the fan fictions? Or reviewed them? It was just a thought, bye!**


End file.
